


Три лилии для мистера Поттера

by Chif



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор написал всё, что не понял в каноне и успокоился xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три лилии для мистера Поттера

— Другими словами, в школе ты был самым настоящим задротом, — она небрежно подвела итог моему длинному рассказу про школьные годы чудесные, сдула прядку отросшей чёлки и опустила глаза к экрану ноутбука, от которого оторвалась только на последние минут пять.  
— Ну почему же? — обиделся я, ощущая потребность доказать прямо сейчас, что всё было совсем не так, и завозился на кровати.  
О да. Мне было двадцать семь лет, восемь из них я был счастливо женат на любимой женщине, которая родила мне двоих детей, моя работа, дом, друзья и отдых меня полностью устраивали. И я всё ещё обижался на подначки.  
— Очкарик в шмотках на три размера больше. В учёбе не фонтан, с девушками не фонтан, с популярностью странный фонтан. А в друзьях рыжий растяпа и заучка. Ну да, мистер Поттер, вы были просто на самом верху хит-парада, — пояснила она, не поднимая глаз.  
— Ты утрируешь. И вообще, не так с моими девушками и очками?  
— Напомни мне, когда ты в первый раз занялся сексом?  
Я покраснел. Мерлин, краснеть от слов какой-то маггловской девчонки — это как-то не здорово. Особенно для «Героя Магического Мира».  
— Что-то я вообще не припоминаю, что тебе об этом говорил.  
Она взглянула на меня и фыркнула.  
— Судя по твоему лицу, тут и говорить не о чем. Первый раз он самый правильный — в первую брачную ночь с женой, при выключенном свете и под одеялом.  
— Ну и что в этом плохого? — вызывающе спросил я.  
— Да ничего, — пожала плечами она, — просто среди популярных в школах ребят правильные мальчики не значатся. А со сколькими девушками ты целовался?  
— С двумя, — честно признался я.  
— В школе или вообще?  
— В школе, — пробормотал я.  
Она улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
— В общем, правильная жизнь без шагов в сторону и попыток взлететь. Скучно, мистер Поттер.  
— Я не скучаю, — покачал я головой. — Я вполне доволен своей жизнью.  
— Ну да, тяжёлое детство, мечта о счастливой семье, — понимающе кивнула она.  
— Как видишь, моя мечта сбылась, — я улыбнулся.  
— Тогда почему ты сейчас не с женой? — ехидно поинтересовалась она, криво усмехнувшись.  
— Я… просто… у меня… — забормотал я.  
— Скажу уж прямо, что тебе стало с ней скучно, и ты решил убежать от проблем самым типичным мужским способом.  
— Мне не скучно! Мне никогда не было скучно! Да что там, большинство времени мне было даже слишком весело.  
Она просто покачала головой.

*  
На свете было не так уж много женщин, которые действительно меня шокировали. Гермиона была умной сразу, так что её успехам можно было лишь аплодировать, но не удивляться. Джинни стала верной женой и чудесной матерью, в чём с её-то наследственностью можно было не сомневаться. И так далее и тому подобное. Можно было сказать, что все скорее оправдывали ожидания.  
Пожалуй, единственной, кто раз за разом вгоняла меня в ступор, была, есть и остаётся Луна, чьи мозгошмыги давным-давно не покидают своего пристанища в моей голове.  
А потом появилась ещё одна женщина, которую я не понимаю.  
Она возникла в моей жизни стремительно, неожиданно и довольно-таки болезненно. Она просто рухнула на меня с хлипкого балкончика второго этажа. Вместе с ней на меня упала камера, семикилограммовый рюкзачок и балкон. Точнее, его часть, но легче от этого не стало.  
Она была магглой.  
Но в отличие от меня на ней после происшедшего не было ни единой царапины. Когда я стряхнул с себя рюкзак, она виновато улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Простите, мистер… эм, ну ладно, просто кадр был таким удачным, что за него можно было отдать жизнь.  
— Я так понял, что чужую, — пропыхтел я.  
— Не исключено, — улыбнулась она. — Спасибо вам огромное, что меня спасли, а теперь мне нужно бежать.  
— Ловить удачный кадр? — без особого любопытство поинтересовался я.  
— Ага, — кивнула она, — скоро закат и вид с крыши будет просто потрясающий. До свидания!  
— Э… эй! — я подавился воздухом. — А если вы опять упадёте?  
Она пожала плечами и задумчиво посмотрела вверх.  
— Главное, чтобы кадр был удачным.  
— Ммм… вы сумасшедшая? — я искренне захлопал глазами. Даже я не искал себе на задницу приключений просто так, а ловля удачного кадра веской причиной не казалось.  
— Ну да, у меня даже справка есть, — торопливо кивнула девушка.  
— П-простите?  
— Пф, просто шучу, — она закатила глаза. — Не волнуйтесь, со мной всё будет в порядке. Двух падений за день обычно не бывает, так что идите дальше по своим делам.  
— Мисс… эээ…  
— Лили. Просто Лили. Видите ли, не люблю свою фамилию. И мне, конечно, очень приятно с вами познакомиться, но я побежала. Ещё раз спасибо.  
Она действительно побежала.  
Я постоял, посмотрел на верх… и пошёл следом, ругаясь на самого себя. Правильно Рон говорил, что у меня самый настоящий комплекс героя. Именно он объяснил тот факт, что я представил девочку на асфальте и решил проследить, чтобы такого не случилось.  
«Ну и зачем?» — спрашивал я сам себя, поднимаясь по лестнице. — «Она же всё равно может рухнуть откуда-нибудь в любое другое время. Не из-за имени же ты туда бежишь…».  
Когда я поднялся на самую крышу, она стояла на самой её середине, задрав голову.  
— Сделали свой уникальный кадр? — хрипло спросил я.  
Она вздрогнула и обернулась.

*  
Если бы Лили была волшебницей, она непременно попала бы в слизерин, даже несмотря на маггловское происхождение. Было в ней что-то такое… полный контроль над всеми поступками и понимание их выгоды, наверное. Она всегда точно знала, что делать, и что получится в итоге, в отличие от меня, поступавшего всю жизнь наобум.  
По её мнению я был нелогичен, я же считал, что нелогично сочетание эдакой расчётливости и в то же время страстной любви к фотографии. Когда я впервые высказал эту мысль, она оборвала меня фразой, что в этом нет ничего странного, потому что она станет знаменитым фотографом и заработает много денег. А для этого надо трудиться и быть немножко сумасшедшим.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя знал весь мир? — удивлённо спросил я. Слава меня не прельщала, и я понятия не имел, как это — желать её. Скорее хотел от неё избавиться.  
— Я хочу заслужить, чтобы обо мне знал весь мир, — усмехнулась Лили.  
— Но тогда люди постоянно будут на тебя смотреть, обсуждать, любить или ненавидеть просто так — в зависимости оттого, откуда ветер подует.  
— Говоришь так, как будто наболело. Ты что, знаменит, а я об этом не знаю? — она улыбнулась.  
— Ну… я учился в частной школе… и там был… в общем, меня все знали, потому что там мои родители были очень известны.  
— Ммм… — протянула она. — То есть, ты был под лупой всеобщего внимания и, когда не соответствовал образу, тебя низвергали в пучину хаоса?  
— Типа того.  
— И ты пользовался своей славой? — спросила она с любопытством.  
— Нет, — неуверенно отозвался я.  
— Ну и дурак, — Лили вздохнула и всплеснула руками.  
— Почему? — ошарашено поинтересовался я.  
— Потому что только полный дурак не будет пользоваться тем, что само плывёт в руки, — пояснила она.  
— Мой друг и так мне завидовал, не знаю, как бы он отреагировал, если бы я внезапно начал пользоваться этими… привилегиями.   
Да и Снейпа бы инфаркт хватил. Он меня и так не любил, а уж если бы я внезапно встал в пафосную позу «местной знаменитости», я бы стал трупом раньше Дамблдора.  
— Какой же это друг, если он завидует? — удивилась Лили. — Ты случайно ничего не путаешь?  
— Он мой лучший друг, — упрямо повторил я. — Мы с ним огонь и воду прошли.  
— Ну и что? — спросила она.  
— Мы дружим с одиннадцати лет!  
— И что? Если он тебе завидовал, значит, хотел быть на твоём месте. Получается, что своё его не устраивало. Можно говорить что угодно, но дружить по-настоящему можно только с равными.  
— Это не так!  
— Почему нет? Равный не завидует, не делает ничего просто из жалости, не предаёт.  
— Я не… делал ничего из жалости! — я разозлился. Какая-то девчонка, которая всю жизнь прожила под крылышком родителей, ещё будет учить меня жизни! Рон мой друг. Он всегда им был, есть и будет. До конца жизни.  
— Как скажите, мистер Поттер, — отстранённо сказала Лили. — Если вам нравиться тешить себя иллюзиями, я мешать не буду. Но почему ты решил, что я говорила про тебя, а не про него?  
Я вздрогнул.

*  
— Ты гей? — небрежно поинтересовалась Лили, чуть перегнувшись через перила моста, чтобы сфотографировать плывущий по Темзе катер.  
Я подавился ледяной минералкой и закашлялся.  
— С чего ты взяла? — наконец сумел выдавить я.  
— Ну… мы знакомы уже полтора месяца, а ты всё ещё не попытался меня трахнуть. И тут есть целых три варианта. Я всего лишь хотела исключить один. Так ты гей?  
Она покосилась на меня, закрыла объектив фотоаппарата и принялась натягивать перчатки.  
— Нет, я не гей! — возмущенно воскликнул я. Прохожие стали на нас оборачиваться и я понизил голос. — Не знаю, какие у тебя там ещё варианты, но этот определённо, категорически неверен!  
— Ты что-то имеешь против геев? — она обличающее ткнула в меня пальцем.  
— Нет. Но ко мне они не относятся!  
— Странно, — Лили задумчиво нахмурилась. — Я бы не удивилась, если бы ты им был.  
— Неужели я похож на гея? — с ужасом поинтересовался я.  
Она промолчала. Только пожала плечами с потрясающе снейповской саркастической ухмылкой. О Мерлин, чуден мир вокруг нас. Но люди ещё чуднее.  
Я несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая уязвлённое мужское самолюбие. И потом сумел спокойно спросить:  
— А ещё какие варианты были?  
— Банальные, — она зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Гей, импотент или святой.  
— А ты не допускаешь варианта, что я просто тебя не хочу? — ехидно посмотрел на неё я.  
— Допускаю. Но тогда ты точно относишься к одной из этих трёх категорий, — хихикнула она.  
— Я женат. Я люблю свою жену и не собираюсь ей изменять.  
— Ну я же говорила, — скучающе резюмировала она, — категория три: святой, вид: хороший парень, подвид: верный муж. Банально.  
— А если бы я был геем — это тоже было бы банально? — невольно спросил я.  
— Неа, — ухмыльнулась она. — Это давало бы неслабую пищу для размышлений. Например, можно было бы подумать, снизу ты или сверху.  
— Лили!  
— Окей, заткнулась, — широко улыбнулась она. — Не будем смущать невинного мальчика.  
— Какая же ты всё-таки… — я запнулся, подбирая подходящее цензурное слово.  
— Милая, добрая и замечательная? — подсказала мне Лили.  
— Чудовищная, — вздохнул я.

*  
Я сам не понимал, почему приходил к ней, хотя должен был бежать к жене и двум сыновьям. Почему-то вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться тихим семейным счастьем, я лазил по полуразрушенным зданиям с маггловской девчонкой, рискуя после единственного неверного шага познакомиться с местной архитектурой всем телом.  
И был абсолютно счастлив.  
Но при всём этом я всё ещё любил Джинни и хотел прожить с ней остаток своих дней. Наверное, мне просто нужна была пауза — прожив двадцать лет без семьи сложно привыкнуть, что у тебя есть кто-то… просто есть.  
Рядом с Лили же было абсолютно безопасно — она никогда не подходила на расстояние вытянутой руки. Не в физическом, а в эмоциональном плане. Мы могли стоять рядом, но в то же время были сами по себе.  
С Джинни было не так. Я растворялся в ней. Без остатка.  
— Ты кого-нибудь любила? — спросил я, отпинывая пустую пластиковую бутылку со своего пути.  
— Себя, маму, папу, бабушку, кота, собаку, фотоаппарат, ноут… как видишь, многих, — она улыбнулась.  
— Не в этом смысле, — я покачал головой.  
— Себя я люблю во всех смыслах, — Лили засмеялась.  
— О, я в этом нисколько не сомневаюсь, но всё-таки.  
— Нет, увы, мистер Поттер, я не вы и чаша безграничной любви, к счастью, меня миновала.  
— И тебе никогда не хотелось завести свою семью? — удивился я.  
— В ближайшие семь лет это не входит в мои планы, — пожала плечами Лили.  
— Я полюбил Джинни, когда мне было шестнадцать.  
— Ну и как, любовь всё ещё такая же, как и тогда, или что-то изменилось? — спросила она.  
Я задумался. В шестнадцать лет любить было легко и одновременно безумно сложно. Сказать по правде, тогда я больше всего боялся показать свои чувства и стать виновным в том, что ей причинят боль… или что её убьют. А легче, потому что у нас не было никаких обязательств. Сейчас же… угрозы от упивающихся не было, зато отношениям угрожали мы сами.  
— Ну же, — подбодрила меня Лили, — говори. Мне всегда было интересно, что там происходит у принца и принцессы после фразы «И жили они долго и счастливо». Так что давай, выкладывай мнение настоящего героя.  
— С чего ты взяла, что я герой? — недоумённо спросил я.  
— Да потому что в реальности таких людей не бывает. Они все вымерли. Ну же, реликтовое, рассказывай!  
— Я люблю её. Я люблю наших детей.  
— И тебе никогда не хотелось жить по-другому?  
— Я уже жил по-другому, — покачал я головой. — У меня никогда не был настоящей семьи, мне не нравилось.  
— Ты был ребёнком, за тебя решали другие. А теперь ты мог бы жить, как тебе хочется.  
— Я и живу, как мне хочется, — твёрдо сказал я.

*  
— И почему ты с ним не подружился? — спросила она.  
Я онемел, хватая ртом воздух. Подружиться с Малфоем?! Что за нелепые фантазии.  
— Он трус и мерзавец!  
— Хм… — она задумалась. — Ты же говорил, что в начальной школе тебя не любили и даже издевались. И вот ты приходишь в новую школу, и тебе протягивает руку богатенький мальчик, который вполне может настроить и новую школу против тебя. Мистер Поттер, у вас что, инстинкт самосохранения отсутствует как класс?  
— Эм… с такой стороны я ситуацию не рассматривал. Он оскорбил человека, который хорошо ко мне отнёсся! Что я ещё мог сделать?  
Она вздохнула:  
— Не наживать себе врагов в первые пять минут? Ты был ребёнком или святым мучеником?  
— Причём тут это? — разозлился я.  
— Да при том, — пояснила Лили, — что дети — это самые жестокие существа на земле, они не ведут себя как сказочные герои.  
Я просто пожал плечами.  
— Я всего лишь делал то, что казалось мне правильным.

*  
— А почему ты не влюбился в свою подружку?  
— Гермиону? — я шокировано посмотрел на Лили.  
— А что в этом такого? — она пожала плечами. — Ты же сам говорил, что она всегда была рядом, всегда тебя поддерживала и ты доверял ей все свои тайны. Почему, собственно, нет?  
— Она… мой друг. Просто друг.  
Лили фырнула:  
— Ну да. «Просто друг». Прямо как в начальной школе. А тебе не приходило в голову, что прожить всю жизнь с другом намного проще, чем с самой любимой женщиной? Любовь проходит, а дружба остаётся.  
Я покачал головой:  
— Джинни тоже была моим другом.  
— И ты мог бы доверить ей прикрывать свою спину? — коварно спросила она.  
— Нет, — рявкнул я. И замер, осознав что именно сказал. — В смысле, я её люблю, я должен её защищать, а не просить её защиты. Она женщина, в конце-то концов!  
— А твоя подружка переодетый мужик что ли? — рассмеялась Лили.   
— Нет, она… она… — я замолчал.  
— Вот то-то и оно, — подняла вверх палец Лили.

*  
— У меня скоро родится ребёнок, — сказал я, пытаясь вытянуть ноги под столом в маггловской забегаловке.   
Помнится, тётушка Петуния называла подобные заведения «смерть желудку» и тщательно оберегала Дадлика от их посещения. Не сказать, чтобы это особо помогало — Дадли в средствах стеснён не был, да и жареный бекон на завтрак вряд ли был намного полезнее.  
— Твоя жена же хотела вернуться в спортивную карьеру… — безразлично произнесла Лили.  
— Мы не планировали это, просто так получилось, — пожал я плечами.  
— Ну или просто она заметила, что ты не торопишься домой и решила затянуть удавку у тебя на шее на третий узел самым простым бабским способом, — хмыкнув, сказала она.  
— Почему ты видишь в людях только плохое? — помрачнел я.  
— Почему ты видишь в людях только хорошее? — лениво отозвалась Лили, уделяя больший интерес чизбургеру, чем разговору.  
— Дурная привычка отвечать вопросом на вопрос, — поморщился я.  
Она тряхнула головой и заулыбалась, глядя на меня.  
— Дурная привычка думать, что живёшь в сказке.  
— Я назову её Лили.  
Я увидел, как она удивлённо и как-то насмешливо приподнимает брови и прищуривается и поспешно добавил:  
— В честь моей матери.  
Лили криво улыбнулась:  
— Ты такой дурак, Поттер. Оправдываешься даже когда дышишь, так? — и прежде чем я успел дать возмущенный ответ, добавила: — С чего ты вообще взял, что будет девочка?  
— Я просто знаю, — сказал я.  
— Встроенный аппарат УЗИ? — вежливо поинтересовалась она.  
— Аппарат чего? — нахмурился я.  
— О Боже, — Лили закатила глаза к потолку, — из какого ты века? У тебя третий ребёнок на подходе, а ты ни разу не был у гинеколога?  
Я кашлянул:  
— Ну знаешь ли, лично мне к нему как-то странно будет прийти.  
— Дурак. Как есть дурак, — покачала она головой.

*  
— Знаешь, с четырнадцати лет хотел стать… полицейским, а когда стал, сам не понял, зачем хотел. Куча бумажной работы, просиживание штанов, кретинские вызовы, начальник-идиот и напарник… как бы сказать… если бы я не знал его в школе, послал бы куда подальше. Хотя… наверное, нужно послать в любом случае. Эта ленивая обезьяна уже даже отчёты скидывает на меня. Вообще обнаглел.  
— Мда, Поттер, — Лили возникла у меня перед глазами как по-волшебству, заставив захихикать при этой мысли, — ты хоть раз в жизни пил что-то крепче лимонада?  
Я кивнул, отстранённо замечая, что окружающий мир тоже покачнулся и накренился, приготовившись упасть. Мир было не жалко.  
— Ты невероятно болтлив, когда пьян в дрова. И почему-то говоришь очень чётко и сложноподчинёнными предложениями. В общем, кажешься умнее, чем обычно. Может быть, тебе всегда ходить чуть навеселе?  
— Оч смешно, Лили. Ты злая, а у меня сегодня родилась дочь!  
— И по этому поводу просто необходимо было нажраться и орать под моими окнами? — скептически уточнила она.  
— Ли-и-и-ли-и-и… — я откинул голову, рассматривая белоснежный потолок её кухни. — Джинни и малышка Лили спят в больнице, мальчики у Молли и Артура, а все остальные празднуют рождение моей дочери.  
— Ну и почему ты не с ними? — сердито посмотрела она на меня.  
— Лили, Лили, я просто не могу. Да и они вряд ли могут. Просто не говорят. Смотрят. Смотрят. Жалеют. Суки. Знаешь, я ведь очень скучный, когда не нахожусь на волосок от смерти.  
— Поттер, сейчас ты на нём самом! Ещё стакан и у тебя будет алкогольное отравление!  
Я покачал головой и продолжил:  
— Вот и получается, что я ни на что не гожусь.  
— На многое ты годишься, — пробормотала Лили, за руку ведя меня в сторону дивана, — хотя бы на роль декоративного элемента, как сейчас.  
Рухнув на диван, я успел почувствовать, как меня окутывает одеяло, а потом просто провалился в привычную темноту.  
После последней битвы мне ничего не снилось.

*  
— Мне пришло письмо от кузена. Не знаю, как он смог меня найти… Мы ведь не виделись с тех пор, как мне исполнилось семнадцать. Удивительно.  
— Ну и что он пишет? — она перекатывала в ладонях ярко-зелёное яблоко вот уже пятнадцать минут и больше всего мне хотелось рявкнуть на неё, чтобы перестала играться с едой.  
— Тётя Петуния в больнице. Был сердечный приступ. Просит приехать навестить, — сказал я, зарываясь рукой в волосы.  
— Ну и в чём проблема? — поинтересовалась Лили.  
— Я всегда их… не любил. Мечтал уехать от них при первой же возможности…  
— Тогда не соглашайся, — пожала плечами она.  
— Но я хочу поехать. Они тоже меня не любили, но теперь я могу понять и их точку зрения… Чёрт, всё так сложно.  
— Почему бы тебе не поговорить об этом с твоими друзьями? Они же в курсе твоей ситуации, так?  
— Я не знаю, — честно сказал я, признаваясь самому себе, что единственным человеком, с которым мне бы хотелось обсудить эту «ситуацию» была Луна. Но мисс Лавгуд была далеко — где-то у озера Байкал — в поисках зауральского гребнепуха. Честное слово, когда-нибудь она их найдёт, несмотря на то, что говорит по этому поводу Гермиона.  
— Тогда просто поезжай. Ты же этого хочешь, так зачем делать каждый шаг только с полного и письменно заверенного разрешения окружающих?  
— Ты… — я покачал головой.  
— Могу поехать с тобой, — великодушно предложила Лили.  
Я с облегчением кивнул.

*  
Тётя Петуния выглядела совсем по-другому. Светлые волосы поседели до грязно серого цвета, лицо осунулось, из-за чего её непропорционально длинная шея стала казаться ещё длиннее, а большие глаза стали просто огромными. Светло-зелёные глаза, миндалевидные, как у моей материи. Как и у меня самого.  
Она лежала в отдельной палате, и желтоватый свет тоненькой полоской проникал сквозь неплотно задёрнутые занавеси.  
— Гарри Поттер, — устало произнесла она, когда я показался на пороге. — Не думала, что ты придёшь.  
— Дадли прислал письмо, — пожал я плечами.  
— Дадли — воспитанный мальчик и считает, что желания умирающей — закон, — усмехнулась тётя. — Какими бы они не были.  
— Вы хотели меня видеть? — спросил я, решив не распространяться по поводу моего мнения о дадлиной воспитанности.  
— Нет, — качнула головой тётя, — я просто хотела убедиться, что ты жив.  
— Вы это не знали? — удивлённо спросил я.  
— Нам не посчитали нужным сообщить, — фыркнула тётя и посмотрела на меня тем самым взглядом «Поттер, от тебя одни неприятности». — Этот ненормальный просто сказал, что теперь мы можешь проваливать на все четыре стороны.  
— Вот как… — сглотнул я. — Как видите, я жив и здоров.  
— Это хорошо, — неожиданно сказала тётя, расслабляя напряжённое тело. — Я всегда думала, что ты не доживёшь до восемнадцати.  
— Почему? — удивился я. — Неужели вам так не давали покоя мои преступные гены?  
Тётя тяжело вздохнула и прикрыла глаза.  
— Глупый мальчишка. Ты так рвался в мир, убивший твою мать, так рьяно его защищал… так часто рисковал своей жизнью… Я не видела в тебе ни капли самосохранения… Лучше бы мы тогда уехали подальше и не дали тебе пойти в эту проклятую школу.  
Происходи этот разговор лет на десять пораньше, я бы вскинулся и принялся доказывать, что она не права. Но после того как я прощался с жизнью, идя под сводами запретного леса, спорить с тёткой не хотелось. Да и мог ли я с ней поспорить, твёрдо зная, что из меня лишь случайно не получилось жертвенного ягнёнка. Я мог простить Дамблдора за это, но не понять. И не забыть.  
— Может быть, — неожиданно для самого себя признался я. Тётя удивлённо посмотрела на меня и в первый раз слабо улыбнулась.  
А я представил, как могла сложиться моя жизнь, если бы я не попал в сказку, оказавшуюся кошмаром. Может быть… может быть, если бы тётя не хотела, чтобы её сын почувствовал то же, что и она сама, я бы узнал, на что это похоже — иметь семью, когда ты ребёнок.  
— Гарри? — я обернулся к двери и встретился глазами с уверенной как всегда Лили. — Принести вам что-нибудь?  
— Да, чая, если можно, - кивнул я. — Тётя?  
— Нет, ничего не надо, — отозвалась она.  
Лили закрыла дверь в палату.  
— Кто это? — спросила тётя с искрами любопытства в глазах. Первая сплетница Литтл Уиннинга всегда стремилась знать всё и обо всех.  
— Это… — я замер, вспомнив слова, сказанные Дадли в холле больницы, а потом буднично сообщил, — это моя невеста. Она ничего не знает про магию, тётя, так что…   
— Я не скажу, — поспешно согласилась она.  
— Спасибо, — я постарался улыбнуться.  
Тётя Петуния действительно ничего не рассказала про магию. Это слово было под запретом, совсем как в годы моего детства, но впервые это совсем меня не смущало.  
Кажется, Лили ей понравилась, несмотря на то, как она вздрогнула, когда я представил их.   
Но потом они разговорились, и оказалось, что в памяти тёти Петунии хранится куча историй из моего детства, о которых я сам уже ничего не помнил. Лили смеялась до слёз над рассказом «как Гарри пожалел соседского попугая и решил освободить его из рабства», а сам я сидел на стуле, со смущенной улыбкой держа в ладонях обжигающе горячий пластиковый стаканчик с чаем. И молчал.  
Когда мы собрались уходить, тётя цепко посмотрела на нас и внезапно сказала, обращаясь к Лили:  
— Ты уж приглядывай за ним, девочка. С Гарри часто происходят странные, необъяснимые вещи. Но это не повод относиться к нему, как к кому-то особенному.  
Лили удивилась, но согласно кивнула.  
Тётя облегчённо откинулась на подушки. 

_«Врачи говорят, что ей совсем немного осталось, Гарри. Не расстраивай её»_  
Похороны были ровно через неделю. Я пришёл на них и простоял всё время вдалеке, не решаясь подходить ближе. И думал, что, наверное, мне нужно было навестить её раньше.  
Глупо.

*  
— Мама у меня чуть-чуть повёрнута на русской литературе, даже в колледже её изучала. Так что я едва не огребла имечко «Лолита», но потом она включила мозг и всё-таки сообразила, что называть дочь как юную нимфетку, увёдшую у мамаши бойфрэнда, отдаёт дурным тоном и плохой кармой.   
— Лили — очень красивое имя, — сказал я.  
— Мне нравится, — она пожала плечами. — А то, что нравится тебе, я уже заметила. Иначе ты бы так свою дочь не назвал.  
— Джинни говорит, что у меня отсутствует фантазия, — признался я. — Я назвал первого сына в честь отца и крёстного, второго в честь двух своих учителей, а дочку в честь матери и подруги.  
— Говорят, что это плохая примета, — Лили взглянула на меня.  
— Они все были достойными людьми, но судьбы у них были несчастливые, — я почувствовал, как в горле встаёт ком.  
— Захотелось повторить историю со знаком «+»?  
— Может быть, — я неопределённо пожал плечами, разглядывая собственные ладони.  
— А что будешь делать, когда имена кончатся? — насмешливо спросила Лили.  
Я невесело рассмеялся.  
— Поверь мне, имён хватит ещё и на моих правнуков.

*  
— Как дочка? — спрашивает Лили, вертя в руках странного вида шкатулку. «Винтаж!», — говорит она и поднимает палец.  
— Почему ты всегда спрашиваешь только про неё? — интересуюсь я.  
— Интересно, как поживает тёзка, — улыбается она.  
— Хорошо поживает. К сожалению, похожа на меня больше чем мальчики, так что ничего не боится и всем доверяет.  
— Плохое качество для девушки, — фыркает Лили.  
— Да уж, — киваю я.

*  
— Мне предложили работу в Америке, — говорит Лили.  
Я молчу. Смотрю на неё и думаю, как сильно мне будет не хватать общения без тыканья пальцем в мой и шрам и восхищенного шёпота за спиной.  
— Удачного пути, — наконец говорю я.  
— Ты такой дурак, — закатывает глаза Лили. — Просто жертвенный агнец. Тебе нужно было родиться на пару тысячелетий раньше, прослыл бы святым… Ладно, неважно. Дочку береги!  
— Буду, — обещаю я.

*  
На следующее День Рождение я получил письмо с фотографией, на обороте которой была нарисована забавная рожица и написано с сильным уклоном влево _«Три лилии для мистера Поттера. Хочешь верь, а хочешь нет, но эта фотография заняла первое место на выставке. Смешно, правда?»_.


End file.
